Edward the Great
Edward the Great is the fourteenth episode of the eighth season and the one hundred and ninty-sixth episode of the series. In this episode, Edward races Spencer to The Duke and Duchess of Boxford's Summer House. Plot The Duke and Duchess of Boxford are visiting and Edward is to take their luggage to their summerhouse. Spencer challenges Edward to a race and soon gets in the lead. Spencer becomes puffed up with his lead and stops to allow the Duke and Duchess to take photographs, falling asleep in the meantime. Edward, however, passes him and gets onto the summerhouse branch line and beats Spencer, who naturally is very embarrassed by his loss. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Gordon *James *Percy *Spencer *Sir Topham Hatt *The Duke and Duchess of Boxford (do not speak) *Henry (cameo) *Salty (cameo) *City of Truro (cameo) *The Refreshment Lady (mentioned) *Donald and Douglas (deleted scene) Locations *Knapford *Wellsworth *Brendam *The Coaling Plant *Gordon's Hill *Henry's Tunnel *The Duke and Duchess of Boxford's Summer House *The Flour Mill Notes *This is the last episode to use stock footage from the Classic Series. *This also marks the last time Spencer is seen with his blue-grey paintwork. Starting from his next appearance, his paint changes to silver. *While the Duke and Duchess have refreshments, posters advertising RMS Titanic, RMS Olympic, and the London, Midland, and Scottish Railway are visible in the top left corner. City of Truro can also be seen on a picture inside of Spencer's coach. *Stock footage from Gordon and Spencer is used. *Going by production order, this is the eighth episode of the eighth season. *Donald and Douglas were going to appear in this episode, but were cut for unknown reasons. *A poster at Knapford reads "Alicia Botti Flower Show Grand Opening!" in the closeup of Spencer's driver. *In Poland this episode is titled "Big Eddie". In Japan this episode is called "Great Edward". Cultural References *The concept of Spencer falling asleep and unintentionally allowing Edward to overtake him is similar to Aesop's fable, "The Tortoise and the Hare". Errors *At the beginning, Henry has Gordon's whistle sound. *In the first overhead shot of Edward and Spencer racing, Spencer's steam platform is visible. *When Spencer's driver rings the bell, there was no bell in sight. *Salty has a different horn sound. *The furniture truck is coupled to Edward before he's even chosen to pull it. *A single truck of furniture shouldn't appear to have been enough to strain Edward. *Gordon's Hill is situated east of Wellsworth, not west. *In the last shot, Spencer appears to be smiling, when he should be sad. *It's very dangerous for Spencer to stop in the middle of the countryside, especially when his driver didn't inform any signalmen about it. *When Edward climbs Gordon's Hill, it has one more track than it normally does. *A rare still shows one of the furniture truck's wheels derailed. *Gordon is rude to Edward in this episode, but in Edward the Very Useful Engine, he learned not to be so rude to Edward. *A brakevan should've been added to Edward's train. *By the time Spencer realises Edward has overtaken him, it's impossible for Spencer to pass him again as they are both taking a single track. However, Spencer speeds up as if he could still win. *A camera shadow can be seen on Edward when he leaves Knapford station. *When Spencer stops, the Duke and Duchess are already out of the coach taking pictures. *Edward's whistle was bent in the opening shot. Merchandise *Wooden Railway (discontinued) Gallery EdwardtheGreatTitleCard.png|UK title card EdwardtheGreatTVtitlecard.png|TV title card EdwardtheGreatUSTitleCard.png|US title card EdwardtheGreatAlternativeUSTitlecard.png|Alternative US Title Card EdwardtheGreatGermantitlecard.png|German title card EdwardtheGreatKoreantitlecard.png|Korean title card GordonandSpencer35.png|Stock footage EdwardtheGreat.png EdwardtheGreat1.png|Edward EdwardtheGreat2.png EdwardtheGreat3.png EdwardtheGreat4.png EdwardtheGreat5.png EdwardtheGreat6.png|The Duke and Duchess of Boxford EdwardtheGreat7.png EdwardtheGreat8.png EdwardtheGreat9.png|Spencer's driver EdwardtheGreat10.png EdwardtheGreat11.png EdwardtheGreat12.png|Gordon, James, Edward, and Spencer EdwardtheGreat13.png EdwardtheGreat14.png EdwardtheGreat15.png|Thomas, Percy, Gordon, and James EdwardtheGreat16.png EdwardtheGreat17.png|Gordon and James EdwardtheGreat18.png EdwardtheGreat19.png|Thomas and Percy EdwardtheGreat20.png EdwardtheGreat21.png EdwardtheGreat22.png EdwardtheGreat23.png EdwardtheGreat24.png EdwardtheGreat25.png EdwardtheGreat26.png EdwardtheGreat27.png|Deleted scene EdwardtheGreat28.png EdwardtheGreat29.png EdwardtheGreat30.png EdwardtheGreat31.png EdwardtheGreat32.png EdwardtheGreat33.png EdwardtheGreat34.png EdwardtheGreat35.png|Edward at Wellsworth EdwardtheGreat36.png EdwardtheGreat37.png EdwardtheGreat38.png EdwardtheGreat39.png EdwardtheGreat40.png EdwardtheGreat41.png EdwardtheGreat42.png EdwardtheGreat43.png EdwardtheGreat44.png EdwardtheGreat45.png EdwardtheGreat46.png EdwardtheGreat47.png EdwardtheGreat48.png EdwardtheGreat49.png EdwardtheGreat50.png EdwardtheGreat51.png EdwardtheGreat52.png EdwardtheGreat53.png EdwardtheGreat54.png EdwardtheGreat55.png EdwardtheGreat56.png EdwardtheGreat57.png EdwardtheGreat58.png EdwardtheGreat59.png EdwardtheGreat60.png EdwardtheGreat61.png EdwardtheGreat62.png EdwardtheGreat63.png EdwardtheGreat64.png EdwardtheGreat65.png EdwardtheGreat66.png EdwardtheGreat67.png EdwardtheGreat68.png EdwardtheGreat69.png EdwardtheGreat70.jpg|Deleted scene EdwardtheGreat71.png EdwardtheGreat72.png EdwardtheGreat73.png|The flatcars' wheel is derailed error EdwardtheGreat74.png EdwardtheGreat75.png EdwardtheGreat76.png EdwardtheGreat77.png EdwardtheGreat78.png EdwardtheGreat79.png EdwardtheGreat80.png EdwardtheGreat81.png EdwardtheGreat82.png EdwardtheGreat83.png EdwardtheGreat84.png EdwardtheGreat85.jpg EdwardtheGreat86.jpg EdwardtheGreat87.jpg EdwardtheGreat88.jpg EdwardtheGreat89.png EdwardtheGreat90.png WoodenEdwardtheGreatSet.jpg|Wooden Railway Category:Season 8 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:2004 television episodes Category:Episodes Category:2000s television episodes